How did I get here?
by DStarFan
Summary: She only thought she was a good girlfriend until she woke up the next morning..... CxM that leads to CxC Not good at summaries but please read and review


A/N: So I have not written anything in forever but this came to me while listening to Nickelback:Something in your mouth and Bad Girlfriend. I don't own Greek or anything else wish I did because Casey and Cappie would be together!!! So this is how I think that this season should go….

How Did I get here?

She did not even open her eyes, her head hurt so bad even her hair hurt and she had the worst taste in her mouth, she felt the warm body next to her thinking that Max was not a cover hog. Casey gave the blanket a tug over her aching head wishing that the return to school had been a better greeting she had spent all summer listening about Max's dead ex-girlfriend now she had to deal with ZBZ falling apart. Right now she felt like a bad girlfriend to Max she had been so mean to him. She lay there trying to remember what had happened, then it came crashing around her, they had a huge fight after she had a few shots at Dobblers about his dead ex girlfriend and she took off walking down Greek row. Casey pulled the blanket off her head and slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a hotel room she let out a slow breath, "That was close." She then looked over to see a head full of brown hair she seen Cappie laying completely naked next to her. Casey mentally banging her head for not remembering what had happened all she knew was she was in a really nice hotel room laying naked next to Cappie and she had to get out of here fast without waking him. She gently got out of bed desperately searching the room for her clothes and purse she found her pretty pink thong on the lamp shade, her bra on the door handle and her jeans by the front door but she was missing two things one shoe and her shirt. Desperate to get out of there Casey took Cappies t-shirt that was right outside the front door; she paused wondering how it had gotten in the hallway when her alarm on her almost dead cell phone went off it read: Summers over class in 15 mins! Not to mention the thousand of missed calls from Rusty, Ash, and of course Max fed up with looking at the pic of Max on her phone she dropped it on the marble floor in the den of the hotel suite and it broke in half , "What a great way to start the school year!" Casey ditched the idea of shoes at all and slipped out into the hallway she took off running down the hall not stopping until she got into the elevator. Once inside the safe small space of the elevator she slide down to cool tile floor of the elevator waiting for the doors to open hopeing she knew where she had parked the car or maybe where Cap had parked it she could not remember. She looked up at the bright banner on the wall of the elevator that said, Welcome to Sin City, What happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas. Casey groaned, "I'm in Vegas?"She put her head in her hands when something stabbed her in the eye a diamond ring on her left ring finger Casey just sat there in complete shock she did even notice the doors opened to the lobby to find her staring straight at the Vegas Strip. But the only thing Casey was thinking of was the huge rock on her finger.

President of what was left of the ZBZ's stood by the front door wishing all the girls a wonderful start to their first day of fall classes handing them each a little start of the school year package. Ashleigh had put on her best smile plastered on a pint of make up to cover her bags under her eyes from where she had been crying. Her BFF had not been there to comfort her she had sat alone in their room eating Cherry Garcia and watching back to back Tom Cruise Movies alone crying herself to sleep. From what she had heard from one the girls this morning that Casey had made a huge scene at Dobblers fighting with Max and a fled down Greek row drunk off her ass missing her shoe. Ash sat at the kitchen table looking at Casey's lonely heel wondering what had happened to her, she picked up her phone and tried Casey one more time knowing that her BFF was not the type to be late for the first day of class. "Hey its Casey if you reached this I'm having the time of life." Ash knew that her voicemail message had changed in last few hours her voice was all slurred and there was a drunken guy in the back ground saying something about loving his wife. Ashleigh stopped she heard slot machines in the back ground Ash thought she must be at that cheesy hotel downtown with those cheap slot machines and pool tables, "Maybe she was just too tipsy and got a room and crashed there." Ashleigh concerned about her best friend grabbed the lonely heel and her car keys determined to find Casey.

Rusty at stood at the coffee stand for twenty minutes waiting for Casey to get there, he had double checked his blackberry calendar five times to make sure he was to meet Casey here on the first day of school. He was running out time before class started and he was feeling a bit jittery from the 5cups of coffee he had downed waiting on her, he took off with his sixth cup heading toward the ZBZ house when he see Ashleigh he bumped into a cute little brown freshman and got coffee, "Im so sorry" he began wiping the mystery girls shirt off with napkins. Ashleigh walked over not sure what to say she wondered if Rusty even knew he was wiping the girls boobs off with napkins. "Umm Rusty…" Ashleigh coughed. Rusty stopped when he realized where his hands were and dropped the napkins and turned bright red. "Russ lets go before you make a bigger ass of yourself." Ashleigh grabbed the back of his jacket pulling him along trying not burst out laughing.

He lay there having the best dream a beautiful blonde was on top of him riding him completely naked she never once looked down at him he couldn't see her face but she was amazing. Then some woman screamed, "Housekeeping you need your roomed cleaned?" He was jolted out of his dream he winced at the banging of his head, "Casey…." His eyes flew open. The minute he opened his eyes he regretted it sunlight shone through the hotel suite, he felt the bed next to him it was still warm. Cappie got out of bed to find himself naked he just shrugged it off thinking it was just a dream he closed the curtains not even bothering to look outside. He went to get back in bed he got the blanket from the floor when he found a pink ZBZ shirt with Casey's name on it he picked it up and brought it closer to his face so he could smell her sweet lavender vanilla scent when he noticed a gold and diamond band on his left ring finger he dropped the shirt and looked at his finger in shock……

Casey had finally picked herself up from the elevator with the help from the bell hop and was walking down the Las Vegas Strip with no shoes on, wearing a Kappa Tau President t-shirt on. She held her finger away from her like it was bomb that would go off if it got close to her. She hailed a cab she got in thinking man this cabbie is going to think I'm insane wearing this outfit, but the cabbie never blinked he was humming along with a song, "You know what she is she is a bad bad

girlfriend…."


End file.
